User talk:Samuel17
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the "Ideas for Stick Ranger weapons" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 22:43, October 2, 2010 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Hi,i will like to have your permission to post your image,Red X-Walker on one of my edits,please answer me Sure, if you want. (Samuel17) Hey... You used my Helios Stone as a template for your Glowing Stone, didn't you? Bah, doesn't matter. Ludicrine 18:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes... i had no ideas for a glowing stone and if i used a normal stone it will be like yellow stone, so i used your Helios Stone and recolour the stone and the x like shine. Mmkay. Ludicrine 19:06, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure! It sure you can help my wiki!I need help! Experimental Game...? Okay, I'll help...what is it about and how can I help? Ludicrine 00:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) No i mean your 'experimental game, i can give you ideas (P.S: i posted it at your profile also so you can see i reply to you). Samuel17 01:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Annual You can post the picture on your user page. Anyway, just tell me the head, species, name, and colors of the enemy you want to create. I'll verify it, post it for show, and maybe do a minor edit. Make sure to use PNG format. Ludicrine 01:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What kind of smiley? I know 3, including fanmade. Ludicrine 01:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Go nuts. Ludicrine 01:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Miniturized wheel core Ehh, not a bad idea. If I make a template, I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea. Cheers. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Wait... So you want me to make the enemy? I'm confused... Ludicrine 00:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Attacks I guess Annual could have three blue arrows... I'll work on that ASAP. Ludicrine 13:18, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Rename I renamed Firey to Flamey, but you still get credit for creating it. Anyway, I suck at stats. Could you ask someone else for the template? LD 15:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Do something! They are copying LD pet shop without his permission! HankGuideDude 16:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) mmm... but actually LD actually did already bann him from his profile Samuel17 23:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Head War Vote! Please vote on this page!Head War Vote! Thank Goodness... I was just about to throw out my Estival sprite. I'll be right with you! LD 21:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Here you are! LD 00:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Go to the breedery here: User:ZoshiX/The Breedery Just Bacor not use a needle, it use a Pellet(Same as Grey X Walker).The poisoner 23:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It really, but I say is a Green Needle.It cannot make poison.The poisoner 11:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, I created age and he have 19 year.It supposed to very weak.The poisoner 13:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) SR Games! Its great!I dont know what next friend...The poisoner 15:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I very like you.The poisoner 15:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) What it the power of it.All person can make some feedback on Smiley Walker Adventure here.The poisoner 16:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I thing next enemy are Green Skull Dragon, or an enemy of grassland 3.The other choise I thing is hill country 1.The poisoner 16:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I maked also Zombie Games!The poisoner 16:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you continue the SR games?They very cool!The poisoner 01:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I want what are the next friend and his power... I thing is Green Big Smiley Walker.The poisoner 01:41, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Now, I thing you need to coninue it.The poisoner 16:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME!The poisoner 22:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Question To make user templates, LD copies templates from the Adventure Time Wiki and alters them to relate to Dan-Ball :P Oops, I shouldn't have said that... [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad]][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 22:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :b.I arealdy save how-Poisonshot.The poisoner 23:44, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ta freaking Da. Here's an unfinished template for Big Red Smiley Wheel. Enjoi. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Ehh, true, I shoulda just edited the WBVF's shock. You can do it if you want. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 03:01, March 4, 2011 (UTC) <-- Animated Gif Suckas >:D Perfect. Knock yourself out. No seriously, pick up the nearest blunt object and knock yourself out with it. Bored editor is bored. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Comic You can post here your comic. Eh! Golden Boss Skull Snake:Can you beat me with all my friends? Poisonshot:Yes! Golden Boss Skull Snake:All my friends, protect me! Pink Skull Snake:Poison all this team! Pink Big Skull Snake:I lauch like a pelley my poison! Pink Giant Skull Snake:Same of Pink Big Skull Snake but with a pellet residue! Fireshot:You descrips me all your attack.My team, use hit and bait strategie! Ironshot:I beated all your friends! Golden Boss Skull Snake:Gold Gaz! Ironshot:Fireshot, Poisonshot, what happened! At more time, I continue it! Note This is not a poisonous pellet, is a poison that interact like a pellet. 12:31, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Strange This is a poison(not affected by gravity). 21:21, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You are agree that all user can use the picture you want Hankguidedude make? 23:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reason:Is very usefull! 23:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I will make boss, giant, ect enemies! Note:I create also tiny enemy! Note:Note:I arealdly created a Tiny Skull Stickman!I fix it in it. 00:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) . Is cool, your project!Just a tiny head list: . 00:26, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Done. Note that this was done using logic, so there could be some mistakes... And one more thing... make sure that the avatar is 100x100, no matter what. HankGuideDude 13:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) : Another thing, can I adopt Blubie? HankGuideDude 22:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Glowy I would like to adopt Glowy. ZX (Talk) 00:15, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:RSFB But these things run away from a team, and the team doesn't attack them. At least the TBBS can shield enemies. That's pretty much their purpose.